Thump
by Lady Deathstryke
Summary: One-shot. Reflective piece. Main character: Terra. Read and review, whether you liked it or not!


A/N: I can't think of anything for Goodnight, My Love. So, I wrote a one shot FF6 story. I just need some room for new ideas. Square owns.

"Thump"

_Thump. Thump thump. Thump thump thump._

Her green eyes opened immediately as the sound echoed through the room and to her ears. She was sleeping on The Falcon, with the rest of her comrades, and each one of them was being dropped off.

_Thump._

Another friend gone to live their life.

_Thump...BANG._

Another memory slipping through her fingers.

_BANG BANG BANG._

She closed her eyes, her head twitching with the lack of energy. It had been a little over ten hours since they defeated Kefka. Setzer refused to let Terra come out of her room to say good-bye to her companions. When she had landed from her descent, she could barely walk. All that energy her Esper side gave her was now gone.

_Thump, thump thump...thump...pound._

She turned over in her bed.

_Pound, pound, pound._

"Terra? Are you awake?" a male voice called out. The voice lingered in the air a bit too long.

"No," she said in a dry voice. Her green hair covered her face, causing her to look at the world with streaks of green.

_Creak...creak...creak._

"Funny, you look awake to me," the voice called out.

_Thump thump._

She sighed and pulled the covers closer to her body. "Well, I'm not..."

_Thump thump thump thump...creak._

The man was now sitting on her temporary bed. He stroked her hair out of her face, her emerald eyes darting up to meet his own eyes. She sighed again and turned over to face him fully. "You feeling ok?"

"No."

She was bitter, dry, emotionless. The man frowned and rubbed her shoulder some. "Any memories come back yet?"

They were all curious about her memories now. She closed her eyes, images flashing in front of her. "No."

The man sighed, knowing that she was lying. Each of her friends were curious about her memories. Since the Esper half left, did her memories as being an Esper leave? Did her memories as a child leave? What memories would stay with her in five years? Ten? Twenty?

_Thump thump thump thump thump thump thump thump..._

"Sounds like Gau is getting restless..."

She sighed, adjusting her hair. "Who's left?" she asked, trying to get the subject off of her.

"You, me, Setzer, Gau, and Sabin."

"Celes left?" she called out. She had wanted to say good-bye to her long time friend and even longer companion. "When?"

The man sighed. "A few hours ago. She didn't want to upset you, so she told us not to wake you. I'm sorry, Terra."

She shook her head, the green tresses falling in front of her face. "No. It doesn't matter. In a few months I'm sure we'll all see each other again, right?"

He nodded his head, glad to hear the optimistic Terra. "Yea...we're already planning the celebration. We just want to give people some time to relax...heal..."

"Rest?" she finished for him. He nodded his head. "Look, I'll be fine..."

He immediately pulled her into a hug.

_thump...thump...thump...thump...thump..._

It was his heart beat. She smiled for the first time in ten hours, wrapping her arms around him, rubbing his back up and down.

_THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP...thud..._

The man stood up, opening the door some. They saw a bright green haired boy staring into the room. "Gau sorry! Mr. Thou want to know when Mr. King will be leaving?"

'Mr. King' laughed and rubbed the boys head. "Tell him that I'll be leaving when Terra gets dropped off."

Terra blinked. Gau popped in and jumped onto the chair in the room. "Terra! You feeling better?" She smiled politely, nodding her head at the young teen. "I have something shiney for Terra!"

"You keep it, Gau," she said. He shook his head, digging through his pockets.

"Shiney...shiney...where's the shiney?" he called out, now standing on the armrests. The man walked over and picked up Gau as he continued to search through his pockets.

"Check around, ok? I'm not done talking to Terra."

With that, he shut the door, sighing and walking back over to Terra,

_Thump thump...thump thump...thump thump thump thump..._

"Edgar..."

"Terra, when we get closer to Figaro...I was curious if you would stay with me." She rolled her eyes, a soft rose coming to her face. "That way you'll be taken care of. I mean...who's to say that something drastic might happen?"

She sighed and leaned closer to him.

_thump...thump...thump..thump..thump..thump_

His heart rate picked up heavily as Terra placed a soft kiss onto his cheek. "Thank you, Edgar, but no..."

"No?"

"No. I can take care of myself..."

"But..."

She raised her hand to his mouth. "No buts. Now...please...leave me alone so I can rest..."

He nodded his head and stood up.

_Creak..._

"If you do need me, you can send a message at any time..."

She nodded her head politely, looking down at her hands.

_Thump thump_

"Edgar...come say good-bye to me before you leave. Whether I'm sleeping or not..."

He nodded his head. "Sure."

_Thump thump...creak...creak...creak...slam...thump thump thump thump...creak...thump thump thump..._

She had fallen back asleep to the sounds of their footsteps. It was the last memory of all of them she ever had. She was dropped off at Mobliz, being barely able to walk, but she strained herself to the point of exhaustion just so Edgar wouldn't bother her to come and stay with him. She knew what was going to happen...her memories always flashed before her eyes. It was the last thing her father warned her before he died.

He had told her as he flew through the air next to her, that she was going to become nothing more than glitter in the sea as well. She couldn't survive without her Esper half. Even if she did survive, who knows how long she would have stayed alive?

In two months after being dropped off, she had died peacefully in her sleep. She wrote each one of them a letter...simply stating "Thump thump thump". It was all what they had left her, why should she give them anymore?

ooooo

A/N: Yes...depressing, I know. Very bitter as well. I wanted a different take on Terra then her being fine, or her getting her Esper half back, or her finding happiness. I wanted something to make you, the readers, think. I know its not any good, but I like it.


End file.
